Ver Million
'''Ver Million' (ベル・ミリオン) is a character from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is a demon mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom and a friend of Wadanohara. Appearance Ver Million is depicted as a very tomboyish girl. She has red eyes, dark brown hair, red striped horns, as well as a red tail and wings. Her top is dark gray and double-breasted with eight dark brown buttons, with a lighter gray sailor collar and cuffs; her puffy shorts are the same colors. She also wears red tights with stripes and dark red and black boots. She also has what appears to be a machete sheathed in a tan sheath on her left hip, she also has a long claw weapon with three blades on her left hand. She is depicted in-game with over-the-knee socks and knee-high dark brown boots that has darker brown straps and red buttons. Personality Ver Million has a very tomboyish personality, having a hatred for anything girly. She cares for her friends, especially Wadanohara, but seems to value her mission over everything else. She has a hobby of working, as she loves money. Background Ver Millon used to live in Flower World as Rosaliya Phantomrose's subordinate. The reason she left her world is unknown. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Makes a minor debut. Relationships Wadanohara Cast Vendetto Vendetto is Ver's fellow mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom. Laurentia Laurentia is Ver's fellow mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom. Wadanohara Wadanohara is one of Ver's friends. While she is shown to care about Wadanohara—regretting taking the job for Totsusa kingdom, worrying for her friend's safety during the Sea of Death's invasion, and claiming she'd never have taken the job offer had she known Wadanohara would've been there—she has stated she values her job duties over everything else and refused to quit the job or make an exception for Wadanohara. Other Characters Rosaliya Phantomrose According to Deep-Sea Prisoner, Ver was/is Rosaliya's subordinate. Battle Statistics Trivia *Her name is a pun on the vermilion, which is a shade of red. *In the Wadanohara bonus room, it is mentioned in her profile that she hates anything girly and would never wear a skirt. *The Merc Trio seems to have went to the Pitch Black World as seen in one of the episodes in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea bonus room. *In the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea bonus room video, Ver states that her parents are a sore subject for her, stating "well, they're a bit...ancient, let's say." When Vendetto asks how old she is, Ver laughs and says it's secret (although, it's shown that Laurentia knows her age) this may imply Ver has lived an extremely long time, possibly to the point of outliving her parents. * An image showing a female blue haired angel with a flower crown and Ver have been seen together, with Ver tied by a red string into a heart connecting to the angel.http://funamusea.com/other/headder004.html It has been confirmed they are in a romantic relationship in Sunahama 2017/10/21 Gallery In-game photos i-Ver.png|''Ver Million's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio VerMillion.gif|''Ver's bio'' Battlecard VerMillion.png|''Ver Million's battle card'' Battlecard MercTrio.png|''The Merc Trio's team battle card'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea- Maekami's Bar.png|''The Merc Trio at Maekami's bar.'' Deep-Sea Prisoner Banners Flowers head angel.png Official artwork 736 v.png 811.png Love1.png Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Flower World